1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module, and more particularly, to implementation of a slim camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a mobile phone or a tablet personal computer (PC) has gradually become slim, a camera module has become slim. In this situation, there are some limitations in products that may be implemented by a component according to the conventional art.
In order to manufacture a slim camera module under the same condition, a special package technology is required, which may be considered as a technology and market competitiveness of a company.
The camera module according to the conventional art has been manufactured in a chip of board (COB) scheme that is currently implemented in many companies. Thus, the camera module is configured to include, for example, a lens, a housing, a filter, a sensor, or a circuit board, as non-limiting examples.
This scheme has a limitation in implementing slimness of the camera module. Therefore, research into a structure for slimness of a camera module has been urgently demanded.